Checkmate
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: By a twist of Fate Severus figures out a way to bring up the low morale that is coursing through the school. What is his unusual solution? To put on a play that no one will be able to resist, only things are not as they seem. It soon becomes an all-out war of secrets and seductions when life begins to imitate the subtle art of acting! AU, HP/DM, RL/SS, others
1. A Plan Is Formed

**Checkmate**

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns anything HP related. Benny Andersson, Bjorn Ulvaeus and Tim Rice own the play concept and lyrics. I own everything in between.

**Summary:** By a twist of Fate Severus figures out a way to bring up the low morale that is coursing through the school. What is his unusual solution? To put on a play that no one will be able to resist, only things are not as they seem. It soon becomes an all-out war of secrets, wills, and seductions when life begins to imitate the subtle art of acting! AU, HP/DM, RL/SS, others

**A/N: **I ask both old and new readers to please read my notes **BEFORE** going further. Thanks! :)

Firstly - I haven't written fics in the Potterverse in a very long time, at least 8 or 9 years to be exact, but since I have missed it quite a lot more than I thought I would I am going to try my hand at writing it again and see where things go. I will not be going back to my old fics at this time, even though I know they sorely need to be fixed and updated I just don't have the time or energy right now. Honestly, if I did go back and fix all my posted HP fics (which are a good 40 to 50 of them currently scattered round the Inet) I would never write anything new, which is why I've decided to move forwards rather than go backwards – at least for now anyway.

Secondly - I am, have been, and always will be an AU author. Even with the series now complete it does not change the fact that I adore writing angst-ridden/needy/love-sick/love-starved/dark-sid ed plot-based fics. If that sort of thing isn't to your liking, I strongly urge you to hit the back button now before you decide you might actually come to enjoy such things.

Thirdly - I rarely know where my fics will take me so your guess as to what will happen chapter to chapter is as good as mine. I make no promises that I can update as fast as I used to, I'm a lot older than I was (for the record I am in my 40s now whew!) and my lupus has not been good to me over the past year. All I can promise is that I will do my best to write something you guys will enjoy. In the past I've succeeded quite well at that, so fingers crossed I can do it again.

Lastly - The reason I chose to work on this particular fic is because I was almost finished with it years ago, so to save some energy and time I figured it would be easier for me to re-work an old story that I pulled long ago rather than writing something from scratch, if for no other reason than I need to reacquaint myself with the Potterverse again … and also because I'm still waiting on new plot bunnies to strike me down yet lol. A quick warning that this fic is primarily AU since Harry and crew are still at Hogwarts for their seventh year rather than on the run, not to mention I took further artistic liberties in that certain people who died are very much alive and well.

And for those of you who haven't yet read my updated profile - I'm currently looking to start a new HP based RP group that is plot driven, although I am not adverse to including adult content where/when it's needed. I have sadly found smut to be the majority of today's HP RPs, which is why I am trying to find writers who may be looking something different. If you're interested in playing a particular character (Canons, OCs, and assorted creatures are welcomed), and if you enjoy RPing unique and unusual plotlines please let me know via FFN messaging or email. Thanks!

As always reviews are not required though they are appreciated! 

* * *

**Chapter One: A Plan Is Formed**

'Severus, may I have a moment?'

Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts, turned to face the person who'd spoken. 'Of course, Headmaster, what can I do for you?' he asked politely. Though it was clear that he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment, Severus never could refuse a request from Albus Dumbledore. The man was like a father to him, the old wizard had saved his life and his reputation more times than Severus cared to remember.

'If you would meet me in my office after your next class, there is something I need to discuss with you,' Albus smiled.

'Very well,' Severus said with a slight nod, and then glared at the man who'd been standing next to Albus, 'though I hope you will _not_ be there.'

'I'm afraid I will, Snape. Deal with it,' Sirius Black, Severus's nemesis for many reasons, said sweetly.

Severus eyes narrowed in suspicion, anything that involved Black was bound to be something that he wanted nothing to do with. 'I see. Well then, my apologies, Headmaster, but it seems I already have plans for the rest of the day. Whatever it is you want, you shall have to do it without me.'

'I think not, Severus. You _will_ be in my office after your class is finished, is that understood?' Albus said in a tone that suggested to do otherwise would not be a very good idea.

Severus scowled. 'Very well, I shall be there, you have my word,' he said in a clipped voice. 'Now if you would pardon me, I have students waiting.'

Before either of the two men could respond Severus turned on his heel and walked off, his eyes blazing with anger. Once more Black had brought him down to a level of reprimands and taunts, and Severus was growing damned tired of it. Ever since Black had been cleared of all charges two years ago Severus's life had been turned upside down. Knowing the man was innocent, which was thanks to an anonymous tip-off on where and how to capture Voldemort's right hand man Peter Pettigrew, only served to heighten the resentments he held against the dog animagus. The worst of it was that for the past several years that he'd been forced to work with Black in the quest to defeat the Dark Lord it had turned into years of disappointments, irritations, and defeats which he was fully blaming on Black, if nothing else just because the man existed.

Severus walked into his classroom and barked out, 'Finish up Wednesday's assignment. If I so much as here a peep out of any of you it will be house points along with detention!'

'Err ... Professor Snape, Sir?' a seventh-year Slytherin piped up hesitantly.

Severus turned and glared at the child. 'What is it, Malfoy?'

'I already finished Wednesday's assignment. Is there anything else I can do?' Draco asked.

Severus mumbled a few choice words under his breath; trust the boy to already have his assignment finished. 'Very well, since you are obviously smarter than these other dunderheads, go help Potter finish his pathetic looking potion.'

'Help … Potter … Sir?' Draco asked in shock.

'Do you have a hearing problem, Mr Malfoy?' Severus drawled. 'Since you are competent enough to have finished this highly complex potion on your own, helping someone else should clearly not be an issue.'

'Why can't Granger do it?' Draco said sullenly.

'As I would prefer to keep this classroom in one piece today, Granger needs to keep her eye on Longbottom before he decides to blow everything up as usual. Now stop questioning me, boy, and do as I say!' Severus said coldly, his glare boring holes into the seventh-year.

Thankfully Draco knew better than to respond further and he quickly gathered his things and took himself to Potter's workstation. Severus went over and sat down at his desk whilst attempting to occupy his thoughts on anything other than the upcoming meeting with Black and Albus. Unfortunately the more he thought about it, the more agitated he became.

'That man isn't anything but a selfish, stubborn, oafish, asinine prat! He takes away everything and everyone that is important to me. Damn you, Black for existing!' Severus said angrily.

He winced when he realised he had spoken out loud. Looking up quickly it appeared that no one had overheard his words, however as his gaze settled on a particular workstation he paled. The two boys at that station were looking at him in confusion and shock amongst other things.

'_**POTTER! MALFOY!**_' Severus bellowed, 'Twenty points off Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as detention. Both of you report here tonight!'

'What? Why?' Harry asked resentfully. 'We didn't do anything!'

'You took attentions off your potion, that's why, Potter. Now keep your eyes ... and ears ... on your work, and _only _your work!' Severus said icily.

Neither Harry nor Draco decided to respond for which Severus was grateful, and to his relief (more like his dismay) the rest of the class passed all too quickly. As everyone was leaving he called out, 'Potter, Malfoy, tonight, ten o'clock. Be here or you will regret it!'

Severus didn't expect an answer, though the looks on the two boys' faces spoke volumes. For a moment he felt somewhat guilty for giving the boys detention, but there was little he could do about it now. He had to play his roles being what he was, which in turn brought his thoughts back to Albus and he couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that Black was here at the school. Last he had heard Black and Lupin were supposed to be allying the werewolves of some country or other to join the fight against Voldemort. If Black was here though, then it stood to reason that Lupin …

*_Don't even think about it_* his inner voice chided. He shook his head and focused back on his task. His inner voice was right, to think further would only serve to dredge up memories that Severus did not want to remember right now. With a heavy sigh he made his way to Albus's office as promised, though seeing Black again only made his mood worse than it already was.

'All right, Albus, let's get this over with,' he said impatiently, his gaze settling on the cause of his misery.

'Ever the cheerful one, eh Snape?' Sirius said mockingly.

'I wasn't asking for your opinion of me, Black,' Severus replied coldly. 'What do you want?'

'You being handcuffed to a Dementor, that's what I want,' Sirius taunted.

'You would know all about Dementors, now wouldn't you. You certainly spent enough time with them,' Severus sneered. 'I'm surprised you still have a soul left considering things.'

'Well you … you …' Sirius began angrily, but a look from Albus forced him to keep his next words in check. 'Whatever, let's just get this over with. The faster I get away from you the better.'

'For once I happen to agree with you, Black, not that I would ever wish to do so again. Tell me what it is you want, Albus, so I may rid myself of his irritating presence,' Severus said, his gaze now settling on the older wizard.

'Ah, it does this old wizard good to see the two of you talking instead of throwing hexes at each other,' Albus smiled.

'I would hardly call this "talking," Albus,' Sirius said gruffly. 'Besides, he wouldn't know the fine art of conversation if it bit him on the nose, though how it could miss such a thing is beyond me.'

'You leave my nose out of this you lazy, half-brained, good-for-nothing mutt!' Severus hissed.

'That's hard to do when it's just so incredibly large, Snape! Even with a mask on you could peg that thing a kilometre off,' Sirius shot back.

'I believe his nose is more aquiline than large, Sirius,' Albus joked. 'Now then, let us stop this bickering, and settle down to business shall we?'

'As soon as Black stops his annoying Cheltenham dramatics, I will be more than happy to settle down,' Severus said glaring at Sirius.

'What the hell is Chelt...er...Chalten...whatever dramatics?' Sirius asked.

'It has to do with Muggle theatre, Black, something which it is painfully obvious you know nothing about,' Severus said.

'That's not true. Remus tells me things about the theatre all the time. He even brings home those little books for me to read,' Sirius replied defensively.

'Those "books" as you call them are playbills, you idiotic fool,' Severus said, his mind finally registering what Black had said. 'Lupin is interested in the theatre?' he asked sceptically.

'Ah right, playbills, that's what they're called,' Sirius nodded, 'and not that it's really any of your business, but Remus isn't just interested in the theatre, he practically worships it. He joined a local acting troupe a few years ago, just after he left here in fact.'

'He actually does real acting?' Severus asked in astonishment.

'Is there such a thing as fake acting, Snape?' Sirius said rolling his eyes. 'Yes he does real acting, although hasn't lately because of doing Order business. The last play he did was last year, I believe it was called Oliver. Of course he had to take off a few days for … well you know, but that's what having an underscore is for I reckon.'

'That's understudy, you nitwit. You really are terrible with this sort of thing, aren't you,' Severus muttered.

'It's not like I need to know about the theatre, Snape. I only attend the plays, not act in them,' Sirius shrugged. 'Now can we get a move on with what we have to discuss? I have to meet someone in an hour about a motorbike.'

'Oh good gracious,' Severus groaned. 'You are not planning to make another one of those damnable flying contraptions are you?'

Sirius grinned. 'Right you are, Sev, and this time he'll be better than ever once I get done with him.'

'First of all, do not call me that again. **EVER**. I am not your friend and I am definitely am not your lover, therefore you do not have the right to call me by such an intimate name. Second of all, it is an inanimate object, Black, not a man,' Severus said coldly.

Sirius chuckled. 'Ah, Snape, you just don't know the finer aspects of life. A man and his machine are rarely parted.'

'If that is true then by all means please build this blasted annoyance so that "he" can take you out of my hair,' Severus replied.

'And such lovely hair it is too. Do I detect that you may have even washed it? Seeing as how it's missing some of its usual greasiness, I assume that you must have washed it at least within … oh I'd say the last month … at least,' Sirius quipped.

'Oh yes, very funny, Black. You're wit is purely astounding today,' Severus retorted. 'Now for all that is holy, what is it you want already?'

Sirius studied Severus closely, a worried look now in his eyes. 'All right, it's ... it's about Remus. Well, more to the point ... it's about his potion.'

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise. 'What about it?' he drawled.

'Oh hell, how to put this...' Sirius began hesitantly.

'Oh for the sake of … just say whatever it is you need to say, Black. I do not have the time or patience to sit here all day whilst you hem and haw over yourself,' Severus snapped.

'Fine,' Sirius said in a huff, 'what it boils down to is simple. Remus finds himself short of funds this month, and because of it he can't buy his Wolfsbane Potion from his usual supplier.'

'And this is supposed to interest me because ...?' Severus asked coolly, though suddenly his pulse quickened and he found himself eagerly awaiting Black's next words.

'You are an impossible git, you know that?' Sirius muttered. 'The bottom line is Remus needs your help. Because of what you did to him he's more prideful than ever, even when we were kids he wasn't this bad. He refuses to let me buy the potion for him so now he's in a rut. The fact is, as distasteful as this no doubt will be to both of us, he would rather beg for your mercy than accept money from me,' Sirius said with a drawn out sigh.

'I see,' Severus said sitting back in his chair to contemplate this turn of events. 'So you are telling me that he would rather have the help of the large-nosed, greasy-haired git Slytherin Potion's Master instead of accepting help from his lover. Irony at its best I would think.'

'L-lover?' Sirius sputtered and stared at Severus as if he'd just been told he'd won a billion Galleons. 'What makes you think that Remus and I are ... err ... l-lovers?' he stammered.

'Lupin's flat has only one bedroom if I recall, and I would wager that you have not been sleeping on that tiny sofa of his,' Severus said dryly.

'Hold up, how do you know what Remy's flat looks like?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

Severus paled slightly, angry with himself for giving away such valuable information. 'I ... err ... that is … I only know because I had to bring him a package some time ago, long before you moved in with him,' he replied hastily. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to Sirius the real reason why he had gone to Remus's flat, not if he wanted to remain hex and lecture free in the next ten seconds.

'If you did anything to him, if you had hurt him in any way whilst you were there, and I find out about it, you're in major trouble, Snape,' Sirius said threateningly.

Severus wanted to laugh at that comment. 'Believe me, I was the one who emerged from Lupin's flat with the wear and tear, Black,' Severus said coldly, though his body was suddenly anything but cold as he remembered that particular night, and the morning that had followed.

'Good to know Remus put up a fight,' Sirius said in obvious relief.

_*Oh, he put up a damn good fight all right, just not in the way you might think*_ Severus's inner voice smirked. The next time he had seen Lupin was right after Black had moved into his flat and the two men had had a bitter row over several things, including the dog animagus, which is why not a word had exchanged between them since. Not that Severus hadn't thought about the werewolf over the years, he certainly had, but he found it was best not to delve too deeply into such thoughts or risk losing a part of his sanity he was not willing to give up.

'The moon is only a week away, you're cutting this request rather close don't you think?' Severus asked as he re-focused his thoughts.

'I would have done this sooner but I was trying to convince Remus to go with any other alternatives. Since he won't budge sadly, you're it. I'm only here to bring back enough doses to last Remus through the week, and to see my Godson of course,' Sirius said.

Severus thought carefully, a plan brewing in his mind. 'No,' he said after a few minutes of silence.

'No? No to what?' Sirius asked.

'No, I will not give you the potion,' Severus said slowly.

'I don't believe this … you owe him, Snape, you know you do! It's because of you that Remus suffers as he does! If you hadn't revealed what he was he could have had a decent life for the first time in his life, but no … you just couldn't handle that, could you, you miserable excuse for a human being! You all but kicked him out, you publicly scorned and humiliated him, and for what? So you could feel like a big shot? Did it -' Sirius began but a loud bang stopped his next words.

'That is enough!' Albus said warningly, his fist balled up on his desk. 'I will not have this sort of talk, especially when you know full well what Severus does for this school and for the Order. I trust him, Sirius, and whatever his reasons were behind what happened they are his to deal with.'

'No, Albus, he is right,' Severus said quietly. 'Because of my own pettiness and hatreds I destroyed Lupin's life even though I knew he didn't deserve such treatment. I admit that it is one of my many regrets.'

Sirius was taken aback, that was the last thing he thought he would ever hear from the cold-hearted man he knew. 'Then ... then why won't you give Remus his potion?'

'I never said I wouldn't,' Severus replied.

'Yes you did, you just said so,' Sirius argued.

Severus shook his head. 'You don't listen very well, Black. I said I wouldn't give it to _you_, I never said I wouldn't give it to _him_.'

'You're not making sense. What game are you playing at, Snape?' Sirius demanded.

Severus started at those words. _*A game ... of course ... that's it!* _Focusing his gaze on Sirius he said, 'Tell Lupin if he wants his potion he is to be here by nightfall, it will be ready for him.'

'Wait … what? You want him to come here? Why?' Sirius asked in surprise.

'I have not made that particular potion since Lupin left therefore I wish to supervise in case of any reactions, and of course, to make sure he does indeed take it,' Severus said.

Sirius snorted. 'Much as I hate to say this, I can't see you of all people mucking up a potion, Snape. Besides, you know perfectly well Remus won't step within a hundred yards of the school during a full moon.'

'That's a pity, because it is the only way I will help him,' Severus replied.

'Why are you being such a bastard about this huh? You know how Remus feels about endangering people's lives!' Sirius said angrily.

'If he has so little faith in my potion then why is he bothering me for it in the first place?' Severus retorted. 'Either he can accept your money and go elsewhere or he goes without, his choice. And since he seems quite adamant about not doing either, he _will_ be here.'

'And where do you suggest we stay?' Sirius asked. 'The Three Broomsticks is full up, I know that for fact.'

'I assume Albus will have no problem putting you up here at the castle. After all it's only one room that you both need,' Severus said emotionlessly.

'Severus is correct, I can easily put the two of you into one of the guest rooms,' Albus agreed.

'Don't encourage the git, Albus!' Sirius muttered. 'Remus isn't going to be happy about this. He swore never to come here when there were students in residence.'

'That isn't my problem,' Severus shrugged and headed to the door, then turned back to look at Black carefully. 'I'll expect him in my office by the end of supper. If he's not here by then a cauldron full of Wolfsbane will go to waste.'

'Fine, fine, long as he gets his potion, I don't care,' Sirius said in aggravation. 'Since you're clearly an expert in manipulating people to get what you want, Snape, tell me how the hell I do I convince Remus to come here?'

_*I don't always get my way, Black, but this time I intend to. You've been a thorn in my life for far too long, but all good things come to those who wait, and I've waited patiently for a very long time ...*_ Severus's inner voice said, though out-loud he merely replied, 'tell him that his presence is required for … other … reasons, besides just the potion.'

'And what reasons would that be?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

'Tell him that I am a protagonist short for an idyllic, well-produced scene. If he enjoys the theatre as much you say he will understand what I require,' Severus said with a slight grin, then before Sirius or Albus could respond he left the office, closing the door behind him.

As Severus made his way back to his quarters his mind was racing with possibilities. If all went well, and he hoped things would, he'd need to hurry; the Wolfsbane needed several hours to be made properly. If Lupin did indeed get the hint he would know exactly which play the quote had come from, and hopefully the man's interest would be peeked enough to show up. After that it would simply be a matter of timing, creating the right mood, and setting the stage ... a stage that Severus had every intention of monopolising, both now and in the future.


	2. The Subtle Art of Potion Making

**CHECKMATE**

**A/N**: I apologise to anyone who may have read (or attempted to read) Chap 1 as soon I published it. I am still trying to figure out FFN's story upload system and for some reason it chose not to print the chapter the way I wrote it, so forgive me if it came out misaligned and/or bolded at first. Everything should be fixed up now; at least when I last checked on it, it seemed right anyway.

For those wondering … although Chap 1 and 2 are more focused on Severus and Remus, have no fear as Harry and Draco will be making more and more appearances as the fic develops, that much I can promise! As if I would leave out my 2nd favourite HP pairing … not likely!

And cheers to my readers of course! I should be able to update fairly quickly as I had quite a lot already written up back in the day. I just hope that you guys are enjoying this fic so far? And for the person who emailed me curious as to what that play is about don't worry, all is revealed soon!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Subtle Art of Potion Making**

Severus had been so caught up in making the Wolfsbane Potion that he failed to realise time had slipped away. Ever since the moment he had left the Headmaster's office plans of all sorts had filtered through his mind, though it had taken him far longer than he expected to finally settle on what he hoped would be the solution to his myriad of problems.

'So, it's to be checkmate is it?' a soft voice asked, breaking into the Potion's Master's thoughts.

Severus looked up startled, he hadn't heard anyone enter the room, but then it was no surprise, the other person always had been a quiet sort. What surprised him the most was what he was seeing, and what he was seeing he did not like in the least.

'By the Gods, what has Black done to you?' Severus asked in shock.

Remus sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. 'Sirius has done nothing to me,' he said quietly.

'I do not believe that. Look at you; you look like hell froze over. It has to be Black's doing. He should be taking better care of you!' Severus argued.

'He is taking care of me; I just don't take very good care of myself is all. May I sit?' Remus asked. Severus nodded and indicated a chair. 'I assure you, it's not his fault. I'm getting old that's all.'

'You think yourself old?' Severus snorted. 'What nonsense! You are a wizard, even as a half-blood you will live longer than any Muggle.'

Remus shook his head sadly. 'I'm a werewolf before I am a wizard, and it's to that blood more than anything else I am beholden to. Some days I feel more Albus's age than my 37 years,' he said and shivered slightly. 'Why did you want me to come here, Severus?'

'I ... I wanted to see you again,' Severus said before he could stop himself, and then paled at the sharp gaze Remus gave him. 'I want some advice from you,' he said quickly hoping to cover up his mistaken words.

'Advice? What sort of advice?' Remus asked.

'You are too thin,' Severus said.

'I'm not concerned with my eating habits, of lack of them,' Remus said warily.

'Well you damn well should be! Black obviously -'

'Sirius is notat fault for what's happening to me, I'm not going to say it again!' Remus snapped.

'Well it is painfully obviously he must not be giving you many incentives to take better care of yourself. Your kind can live to at least a hundred if they take care of themselves.'

'Those are the ones that have good reason to live; I on the other hand have no reason to,' Remus replied angrily. 'Besides, what do you care if I am miserable and lonely? It's no concern of yours.'

'Seeing you reduced to a state like this, how could anyone not be concerned? How can you possibly be unhappy when you have Black keeping you company day and night,'' Severus asked.

'There are all types of misery and loneliness out there, you know that know that as well as I do,' Remus replied then looked away with a sigh. 'Look, I don't want to discuss this any longer,' he said and got up from the chair, 'please, just let me have my potion. I want to rest … I'm tired.'

'You don't have to be,' Severus said, then went over to the bubbling cauldron and poured out a goblet of the potion.

'I know I don't have to be, Severus, but I am. Having to travel here via the Floo Network only made things worse,' Remus said wearily. 'Right now I just want to take my potion then go back to my room and rest for a while.'

'Your room?' Severus asked in surprise and held out the goblet. 'Are you not sharing a guest room with Black?'

Remus shook his head. 'No, Sirius decided to stay in the dorms to catch up things with Harry,' he said taking the offered goblet and downing the potion with a few gulps. He shivered slightly from the awful taste before placing the cup down on Severus's desk. 'Not that I mind, I could use some peace and quiet for a change. Living with Sirius can be … let's just say it can be problematic at times.'

'I do not think I care to imagine how problematic it could be,' Severus replied coolly. 'However, you being alone will make things more convenient.'

'More convenient? For what?' Remus asked curiously.

'For the reason I wanted you to come to the school,' Severus replied.

'And what reason would that be?' Remus asked.

'Advice, as I have already said.'

'Yes, you did, but you've yet to tell me what it is you want advice on,' Remus said.

'Have you not figured it out yet?' Severus asked.

Remus thought about what they had spoken on, though it didn't take long for him to realise what Severus meant. 'But why on that, Severus?'

'These are dark and foreboding times, Lupin,' Severus began hesitantly. 'After the last attempt on Potter's life a few months ago the students and staff have been walking on eggshells, and frankly it's become bloody annoying - even to me. You will soon see how far morale has fallen, but … with the right plans … I believe there may be a way to bring everyone some much needed positivity.'

'All right, I get what you mean, but what does the theatre have to do with it?' Remus asked puzzled. 'Are you thinking about a taking everyone at the school on a trip to London?'

'Absolutely not,' Severus said petulantly. 'I cannot even imagine what half the sheltered Wizarding World students would do out in the Muggle world. That would become a disastrous nightmare, not a boost of morale.'

Remus chuckled. 'I agree with you on that. So what is it you have in mind?'

'A play … rather, to put on a stage production here, at the school,' Severus replied.

Remus looked at Severus in shock. 'Are you joking? Produce a play? Here? Have you lost it?'

Severus scowled. 'No, Lupin, I have not "lost it" as you so eloquently put it. Black said you are an admirer of the theatre and that you have an affinity for acting. Do you not see that this would give the students and staff something to take their minds off their troubles?'

'I haven't acted in a while now, I've been … busy,' Remus said cautiously. 'I do miss it though ... the stage lights, the smell of the paint and fresh sawdust, the applause of the audience. You know, you may be right; this may be just the thing that could break everyone out of their shell. What play were you thinking of doing?'

'Haven't you already guessed?' Severus asked.

Remus thought about it for a moment then his eyes lit up in recognition. 'Which version?'

'A combination of both British and American versions I think, though I am not quite sure yet. There are aspects of both I enjoy,' Severus said.

'You've seen them both?' Remus asked in surprise.

Severus nodded. 'I have, and have printed copies of the scripts and lyrics of both versions.'

'You are just full of surprises today aren't you,' Remus grinned. 'I never would have guessed you to be such an ardent admirer of the Muggle stage.'

'There's a lot about me you don't know, Lupin,' Severus replied.

'That's because you never allowed me to know you better, Severus. Believe me, it wasn't for lack of trying,' Remus said, though now wasn't the time to think further about such things. 'I suppose the question now is will Albus allow you do to this, and what of the rest of the school?'

'I dare say Albus will be agreeable to anything that can boost morale, even he has expressed concerns on what is happening here,' Severus said. 'If anyone has an issue with this I am sure our esteemed Headmaster will find a way to placate them.'

Remus chuckled. 'Do you always get your way, Severus?'

'When I want something badly enough, then yes, I will do whatever it takes,' Severus said and turned to look Remus in the eyes, disheartened by what he saw reflected in them. 'Go rest, Lupin. I'll make sure one of the house-elves sends your supper to your room.' Walking over to his private storeroom he pulled a small phial of a reddish liquid out of one of the cabinets, then went back to Remus and held it out to him. 'I want you to take this tonight.'

Remus looked at the phial uncertainly before taking it from Severus's hand. 'What is it?'

'Something of my own design,' Severus said. 'Let me know if it works.'

'But … if I don't know what it is, how will I know if it works or not?' Remus asked.

Severus grinned. 'You'll know if it does, believe me. Now go, we'll talk more about the play tomorrow, after you have eaten and rested.'

Remus nodded and stood up to go. 'Good night, Severus ... and thank you,' he said softly.

Severus nodded. 'Oh, and Lupin?'

'Yes, Severus?'

'If you would not tell anyone about this yet, especially Black, I would appreciate it. I would prefer to keep things quiet until we have discussed this further, all right?' Severus asked.

Remus nodded and smiled. 'Of course,' he said then slipped out the door back to his quarters.

As Severus watched the werewolf go he felt as if a weight had suddenly landed square on his shoulders. He couldn't believe the changes that had come over the other man in the four years since they had last seen each other. Lupin had always been lean and wiry, but now he was way too thin, his bones were sticking out as if he'd been forced into starvation. His once short salt and peppered hair was now long and shaggy, as well as it had much more grey in it. The hardest part was seeing the light that had sparkled so brightly in the man's golden eyes so long ago was now little more than a dim fading glow.

_*Damn you Black, once more you have proven how incompetent you are! How could you allow this to happen? I may be a cold-hearted bastard, but even I would not have let him suffer to this extent!*_ Severus's mind screamed out in injustice. Payback would be his though and he grinned at the thoughts of what his mind was already beginning to come up with.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A full week later, after plans had been discussed, argued over, and finally approved of, the students and staff of Hogwarts saw a notice go up outside the doors of the Great Hall.

'This has to be a joke! Tell me this isn't true?' Ron groaned.

'What's a joke, Ron?' Hermione asked curiously.

'This!' Ron said and pointed to the notice he had been reading. 'He can't be serious about this!'

'On the contrary, I am perfectly serious about this, Mr Weasley. The participation of my students in this endeavour is essential,' Severus said as he quietly snuck up behind the two Gryffindors. 'Is there a problem with the roles in which you both have been cast?'

Ron and Hermione turned and looked at their Potion Professor with a mixture of shock, disbelief and scepticism. 'Oh … no … it's not that, Professor Snape,' Hermione said quickly. 'I think what you're doing is grand, but … well … do you really mean for us to do this … here at school?'

Severus nodded. 'Yes, Granger, I do. I am sure you realise it would be unwise to drag you all out to London; even you Weasley can see how poorly that would end up. I believe it was the Headmaster himself who said that "music is a magic that teaches lessons beyond what we do here." You more than anyone should know exactly how much it is we indeed do here, especially as you are so fond of putting your nose where it doesn't always belong,' he sneered.

'Um ... I hate to ask this, Professor, but ...' a new voice began to say effectively cutting off whatever it was Hermione was going to reply, 'how are you going to do this exactly? We don't have a theatre at the school far as I remember.'

Severus turned to gaze intensely at the boy who'd spoken, noting the fact that as he spoke the boy's friends suddenly tensed up. 'It seems you have forgotten that this is a school built with magic, Potter,' he replied. 'Accommodations can always be provided for when they are needed.'

Harry sighed. 'Right, this is Hogwarts after all. Anything can happen here, even things you don't want to happen,' he said dully.

Severus looked at the boy sharply as he heard the tone in his voice. It was clear that the Gryffindor was acting decidedly stranger than normal, and the reaction of his friends wasn't customary either. Making a split second decision he decided to do something drastic, something that would hopefully get the questions he now had answered.

'Mr Potter, you - and only you - will report to my classroom before supper tonight,' he said and glared at Potter's friends. 'That means no tag-alongs, including either of you.'

'Don't worry, I doubt they would come with me anyway,' Harry said bitterly as he glanced at his friends, a strange look in his eyes.

'As if we'd want to,' Ron said, and without another word took Hermione's hand. Hermione glanced at Harry sadly, though she said nothing as she let Ron drag her into the Great Hall.

Severus watched the two of them leave, leaving yet more questions to filter through his already question-filled mind. He wasn't really sure what to say about what he had witnessed, and luckily he didn't have to as more students began to fill up the corridor. Knowing that there was little he could say openly without raising Potter's or anyone else's suspicions, he opted to simply nod at the boy and walk away. He subconsciously headed towards the guest rooms instead of his quarters as he had originally intended. Stopping at one of the doors he knocked and waited, hoping that the person he wished to see was available.

'It's open!'

Severus opened the door and peeked round the corner. 'Are you alone?'

'Yes. Come in won't you?'

Severus walked inside the room and shut the door, placing a locking and silencing charm on it. 'We need to talk, Lupin.'

'Of course, my door is always open to you,' Remus said from the chair near the fireplace he was sitting on. 'Please, sit down.' Severus nodded and sat down, his gaze wandering towards the fire, his thoughts suddenly became jumbled and unfocused. 'Is everything all right, Severus? You seem awfully distracted today.'

'Yes ... and no,' Severus said after a moment. 'It's Potter.'

'Is something wrong with Harry?' Remus asked in concern.

'Have you seen him yet today? Or spoken to him?' Severus asked.

Remus shook his head and sighed. 'No, I haven't. In fact, I haven't really seen or spoken to him since I arrived. Besides, the full moon was last night, remember? I haven't left my room since early yesterday afternoon in fact.'

'You have been making sure the house-elves send you meals?' Severus asked sharply.

Remus nodded and waved his hand towards a small table that had some dishes on it. 'Yes, Father, I've been eating,' he chuckled.

'It is not a joke, Lupin,' Severus scowled. 'You need to take better care of yourself, if not for yourself then at least for the sake of Black and Potter.'

'I see what you're trying to do, Severus, but save your speeches for someone who cares. Now what is this about Harry that has you so preoccupied today?'

Severus decided not to press his luck further by rising to the comment made. He knew if he did Lupin would only get angry, and the last thing Severus wanted was an angry werewolf on his hands the morning after a full moon when they still retained most of their wolf-like abilities.

'To be honest, I am not quite sure what it is about the boy that bothers me,' he said thinking back on what had happened. 'From the looks of things, however, I would hazard a guess that not all is well in Potter's little world.'

'What gives you that idea?' Remus asked curiously.

Severus proceeded to tell Lupin what had taken place in front of the Great Hall. 'So now you see why I am concerned. His eyes spoke more than his mouth, which is even more unusual as the boy tends to have rather much to say,' he said dryly.

Remus grinned. 'Harry is very like James in that respect I suppose. But your right, none of this makes sense, Harry loves the school and being with his friends,' Remus said.

'Exactly,' Severus agreed, 'which is why I am determined we must move along on our plans. The faster we can bring some life back into this school, hopefully the better things will be.'

'I hope so too. Have you any idea who you are going to pick for which roles?' Remus asked.

Severus nodded. 'Yes, in fact I posted the cast list this morning,' he said. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his robes and handed it over to the other man.

Remus scanned it over then all out stared at the list as the information on it sunk in. 'Are ... is this what you really want, Severus?' he asked.

'Is there a problem with the people I've chosen?' Severus asked and turned to look at Remus carefully.

'No … but … he actually agreed to do this?' Remus asked in surprise.

'Believe it or not, he not only agreed to it, he was the only adult that showed up at the auditions,' Severus scowled. 'Frankly I would have preferred someone else; however, it was not to be. There was also the fact he said, and I quote, "I'm always up for a good challenge, especially if I can show you up at something."'

Remus laughed. 'A challenge he knew you wouldn't be able to refuse, that is so like him. Does he even know what the play is about?' Remus asked amused by the strange turn of events.

Severus grinned. 'I did not feel the need to explain things yet. He'll figure it out soon enough.'

'You're incorrigible. He's going to kill himself once he realises what he's got himself into,' Remus chuckled then looked back down at the cast list. 'Good choices on the rest of the cast from what I can see ... however ... there's still one part missing.'

'Oh? And what part would that be?' Severus asked.

'Florence Vassy, the American champion's second. Who will play her? She has a very vital role in this as you know,' Remus said.

'I am aware of that, and in fact, I have already chosen someone to fill the part,' Severus replied.

'I see. And who did you decide on?' Remus asked apprehensively.

'Actually ... I've chosen you,' Severus said.

Remus blinked a few times then looked at Severus in surprise. 'M-Me? But … Severus ... Florence Vassy is a woman ... I am not.'

_*Thank the Gods for that* _Severus thought to himself. Out loud he said, 'I'm going to alter the part to fit the situation naturally.'

'Oh,' Remus said quietly. 'Why me though? Surely you could have found a female to play her?'

'I made the casting calls as I saw fit, Lupin. Everyone was chosen because I felt they would do justice to their roles ... even you,' Severus said firmly. 'Besides, since none of the staff were willing to audition there was no way I was willing to place a female student in that particular role. The only decent female singer in the whole bloody school is Granger anyway, and I've already cast her for the other female in the production. One that thankfully has limited interactions with the Russian champion or I would not have even considered her for it.'

'Ah yes, Svetlana, I am sure Hermione will do her justice' Remus nodded. 'This should all prove rather interesting once we begin rehearsals. Are you sure about my role in this? Sirius will not be too happy once he finds out the truth.'

'I could care less if Black is happy or not,' Severus scowled. 'The only thing left to decide is whether or not you are willing to take on the role. If you truly do not want to ... well I suppose I shall have to consider an alternative, though Merlin knows who,' Severus said.

Remus focused his gaze on the fire for a few moments then turned back to look at Severus. 'Do you really think you can work it all out … far as if I were to agree to this?' he asked.

Severus nodded. 'As I've already said, it would be a simple change over of some of the spoken parts and lyrics, but yes, I do think it will work.'

Remus smiled. 'Very well then, I accept your offer. After all it's not as if the play is reflecting anything in our real lives so there should be no harm done.'

'Of course not, it's only acting after all. Well then, I best be off. I have a lot to do, and time is of the essence,' he said standing up. 'Oh, and if possible, if you could make your way to my classroom before supper tonight I would appreciate it.'

'Tonight? I haven't anything going on I suppose, so yes, I'll be there,' Remus said.

Severus nodded. 'Tonight then,' he said and undid the charms he'd placed as he made his way towards the door. He was about to leave when he was called back. 'Yes, Lupin?'

'Umm ... is there any chance ... do you possibly ... have any more of that ... potion ... you gave me when I first arrived?' Remus asked hesitantly.

'Why do you ask? I assumed it hadn't worked since you never mentioned anything to me.'

Remus lowered his gaze. 'Oh it worked … very well at that … which is why I didn't want to tell you anything.'

'Oh? Exactly what did it do for you hmm?' Severus asked.

Remus blushed. 'You … do you really need to know that information?' he asked quietly.

'If you want more of the potion, then yes, I need to know,' Severus nodded. 'How well did it work?'

'Err ... that is to say ... what I mean is ...'

'Stop stalling and just say it, Lupin.'

'Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Truth is I haven't experienced such a ... vivid … night-time reaction ... as I did that night. Not for a very long time anyway.'

'I don't follow. What type of reaction do you mean?' Severus asked innocently.

'You really mean for me to spell this out for you, don't you,' Remus grumbled.

'Do you want the potion or not?' Severus asked.

'Oh for Merlin's sake! Yes, all right … I want the blasted potion!' Remus said in aggravation. 'And if you really must know ... let's just say I had to change my sheets by morning. Does that answer your question? Now, will you give it to me again or not?'

Severus looked at Remus strangely. 'I see. So you are asking me to give you more of my personal stores so you can dream like that again ... about Black no doubt ... well, it's hardly incentive to give you more of the potion, now is it,' Severus said then turned once more to go.

'I didn't dream about Sirius.'

Severus stopped short. 'You're lying. Of course you would have dreamt about him, especially as he is not sharing your bed right now as he has been doing for all these years,' he said crossly.

'I'm not lying, Severus, I have no reason to lie about this,' Remus said softly. 'Please ... let me have another phial. I won't ask you again, I swear it ... but please ... let me have one last chance to feel like I did that first night …'

Severus didn't turn around, he couldn't bear to see what he knew would be in the other man's eyes. His mind was already trying to imagine enough things in view of what had been said and that was bad enough. 'Consider it an incentive to show up before supper then,' he said after a moment, and before Lupin could respond he opened the door and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

He realised he'd left the casting list behind but he wasn't about to go back for it. Instead he made his way to his quarters and wrote out a revised list, then headed back to the Great Hall to post it up. He didn't realise, however, that he was being watched, and as he walked away someone came out of the shadows and looked at the new list, a pensive look on his face.

'So that's how you intend to play the game, hmm, Professor?' the person said softly as his eyes fell on a certain name. _*You're not the only one that plans to gain something out of this, I do too. I know the board just as well as you do, and if it means I have to use every cheat ever devised to get what I want, then so be it. Unlike you I won't have to wait until opening night to make my move … thanks to you my game can begin now …*_


	3. The Cast is Set in Stone

**CHECKMATE**

**A/N**: As there have always been (sadly) far less lovers of the Remus/Sev vs. Harry/Draco SHIPs, I've decided to go through some old fics of mine that I never finished in order to see if I can dust off something for those of you who may be yearning for something more H/D intensive.

For those who haven't realised it yet, the winner of the "dust-off fic" was A New Life. Anyone who wants to get a bit more Harry/Draco interaction along with a darker parallel twist on the books, I hope you'll go check the fic out. Enjoy!

And now back to your regularly scheduled fic … and as always cheers to my readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Cast is Set in Stone**

'Oh look, Ron, there's a new list up! I wonder if I have a different part,' Hermione said as they walked towards the Great Hall. Scanning the list quickly she sighed, 'no, no such luck.'

'At least there's an upside, you won't have to snog Snape whilst on stage,' Ron grinned. 'Merlin though, wouldn't that be horrific if you did?'

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose. 'It'd be awful, especially as I'd rather be snogging you.'

Ron paled. 'Hermione … don't say such things. What would people say if they heard that?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'We've been dating for a year, Ron, I think by now they would expect it.'

'It doesn't mean we have to do it in public,' Ron muttered.

'Oh come on, half the boys in our house snog their girlfriends in public. I think it's cute,' Hermione said dreamily.

'That's fine for them maybe, but it's not for me,' Ron said irritably. 'And it's not "cute," it's … it's disgusting.'

'You really are impossible sometimes, Ron,' Hermione pouted. 'Never mind then, let's get into the Hall, I want to practice that charm we learned today in Flitwick's class before supper starts. Should we see if Harry wants to join us?'

Ron scowled. 'Not unless we can use him for target practice.'

Hermione sighed. 'Oh Ron, are you ever going to get past this? He's suffering terribly ... I hate seeing him so depressed.'

'If he's depressed it's his own bloody fault. He should have told us the truth right away, not waited until we had to find out the hard way!' Ron said angrily.

'It's not like he deliberately planned what happened,' Hermione replied. 'I'm certain that it was a spur of the moment situation.'

'Even if it was, you'd think he'd have known better than to -'

'Ron, it wasn't his fault!' Hermione said cutting him off. 'We caught him during a vulnerable moment that's all. It must have been incredibly hard on him to keep such a secret from us for so long.'

'That's the point, Hermione; he shouldn't have had to do that! For us to walk in on the two of them like that … well it was a hell of a shock.'

'It's not like they were doing all that much when we walked in,' Hermione said with a slight blush at the memory of what they had witnessed.

'They were doing enough far as I'm concerned,' Ron muttered.

'Ron, really now … are you going to forgive him or not?' Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. 'Eventually I will I suppose. I reckon I'm still too upset to think about forgiving him just yet. Friends aren't supposed to do these sorts of things. I thought he knew he could tell us anything, we've always told him everything. It's only fair you know?'

'I know,' Hermione said quietly and put a comforting hand on her boyfriend's arm. 'I was upset at first too, but avoiding him like this is only making things worse. I miss him, Ron.'

Ron sighed. 'I do too, but he owes us an apology before anything else. They could have at least found another room to do that, do you have any idea how hard it is sleeping in the dorm since it happened?' Ron muttered.

'Well, as I am Head Girl I do have my own room this year … I'm sure we can come up with something else to take your mind off it,' Hermione said cheekily.

Ron looked up startled then a blush spread to the very roots of his hair. 'H-hermione! I thought we had agreed to ... you know ... we'd wait ... you know … to do t-that,' he stammered.

'Well then you better think about our wedding right now, Ronald Weasley, because I do not intend to wait forever,' Hermione said crossly.

'W-wedding?' Ron asked paling slightly. 'When did we discuss anything about getting married?'

'We haven't, but it's more than high time we did,' Hermione said resolutely.

'Can't we just live together and do without all the fuss of a wedding?' Ron asked hesitantly.

'Absolutely not! What kind of girl do you take me for? Honestly!' Hermione huffed. 'I want to be properly married, and I won't stand for anything less!'

Ron groaned. 'All right, all right, I get it! But Hermione ... not that I want to bring this up mind you … have you even given any thought to what we'll do to support ourselves if we - I mean when …' he said quickly to avoid the stare he was getting, 'when we get married. Or where we'll live? Tell me you're not planning for us to move in with my parents, are you? Or even worse … move in with yours?' Ron said faintly, as if such a thing was the worst thought imaginable.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, Ron, I don't intend for us to live with either of them, really, as if I would do that? In point of fact, I've already given plenty of thought on what we will be doing,' she said. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a letter and handed it to Ron. 'I wrote to your father last week asking him if there were any jobs he could place us in once school lets out, and he said we're both welcome to come work in his department until something else comes up. As for where we will live, the Daily Prophet always has advertisements for houses and flats that are available for hire, we'll find something we like. You see, it all works out perfectly doesn't it,' she said happily.

'Whoa, you really have given this thought, haven't you,' Ron said in bewilderment as he read the letter.

'One of us had to have a head on their shoulders about what we want for our future,' Hermione snorted. 'If I had left things up to you all I would have heard about was food and Quidditch.'

'Oi, I'm not that bad!' Ron said and patted his already grumbling stomach. 'All right, so I like to eat a lot, nothing wrong with that. I'm glad that you thought about it though; I suppose I'd be really awful at all of this if it were left up to me huh? And anyway, I'd be a bloody fool if I didn't let you get your way. I know better than to have a row over something you want,' he grimaced, recalling the last time he didn't let Hermione get her way and how badly it had ended up.

'You may be completely dense sometimes, Ron, but at least you're not stupid,' Hermione grinned as she took the letter back and placed it in her pocket. 'I just wish you and -'

'Don't,' Ron said cutting her off. 'I know what you're about to say and it is what it is right now, all right? Look, let's just go into the Hall so we can work on that charm you wanted to try out. I've got a got a feeling that I'm going to need all the practice I can get from now on,' he chuckled. Putting his arm round Hermione's shoulder he looked around to make sure no one was about, when he was satisfied that no one was he gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek then they both headed through the doors and out of sight.

What they hadn't known is that whilst Ron had been reading his father's letter, Harry had silently crept up on them. Wondering what they were up to, he quickly hid himself in the shadows just in time to overhear the rest of their conversation. He slipped out of the shadows as they walked off, his eyes showing a mixture of surprise, resentment, and despair.

'So you two are making plans and I'm not a part of them, not that I'm surprised. It's obvious you don't care about me anymore; I wonder now if you even ever did. You want me out of your life so badly then fine … you've got your wish! I'm not going to be anyone's mistake ever again!' Harry said angrily, though there was a trace of tears in his eyes. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere and wiping his eyes dry he headed off towards the dungeons.

Unbeknownst to them all was that someone else had been subtly watching from the shadows, though unlike Harry, Draco had heard the conversation from beginning to end. He had noticed the split in their friendship right from the get go, and not for the first time the Slytherin wondered what had happened a month ago between the three friends to cause such a rift, although he had a nagging suspicion what the cause of it was. Without more proof, however, he would have to play his next move carefully. He know that if he upset the pieces he was placing on his board now he would end up playing a losing game, and that was a risk Draco wasn't willing to accept.

**XXXXXXX**

Not very long after Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco had left, Remus also passed by the Great Hall. He stopped when he saw the cast sheet and with a little smile he gently touched a name on the list, confident that the person he was currently thinking about hadn't a clue of the truth. Remus had been keeping many a secret from this person for more years than he could remember, but with this new turn of events perhaps now he could reveal what he'd kept hidden for so long.

'You think you're fooling me, but you're not. By giving me this part I see all too clearly what you want, although if you think I'm going to let things end up as they do in the play, think again. I won't let you walk away from me again. This time you will listen, or I'll just have to make you listen,' he said softly, his mind wandering back to a conversation from long ago.

Remus shook his head, clearing the unwanted memory. He remembered that he had been on his way to the dungeons. Suddenly the thoughts of a particularly stimulating potion came to mind, and he couldn't help walking just a tiny bit faster. His dreams that night a week ago had been so intense that he still ached from them, and he was not ashamed to admit to himself that he wanted more of it … much more in fact. Remus had been alone for too long because of jealous foolishness and bitter regrets, now it was time to put the past behind him, because he knew if he didn't he might not get this one last chance to have a future.

**XXXXXXX**

**CAST LIST FOR THE HOGWARTS PRODUCTION OF "CHESS"**

**Freddie Trumper** - The American Champion - **Sirius Black**

**Silvius Vassy** - Freddie's second -** Remus Lupin**

**Anatoly Sergievsky** - The Russian Champion - **Severus Snape**

**Ivan Molokov** - Anatoly's second - **Draco Malfoy**

**Walter De Courcey** - Freddie's Agent - **Harry Potter**

**The Arbiter** - Chess Match Referee - **Ronald Weasley**

**Svetlana** **Sergievsky** - Anatoly's wife - **Hermione Granger**

**_Extras:_**

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zambini

Hanna Abbot

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Parvti Patil

Padma Patil

Lisa Turpin

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Lavender Brown

Mandy Brocklehurst

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Millicent Bulstrode

Neville Longbottom

Ginny Weasley

**FIRST REHERSAL WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW MORNING IN THE GREAT HALL. DO NOT BE LATE!**


	4. Getting Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

**CHECKMATE**

Cheers to all my readers and reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Getting Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed**

Severus groaned as the morning chimes woke him up. Stretching lazily, he yawned and made a move to get off the bed when he realised with a start that something was blocking his way. Opening his eyes he nearly choked when he saw a sleep-filled pair of emerald eyes staring at him.

'Potter?'

'Umm ...' Harry began, unsure what to say.

'Potter ... I'm going to say this one time and one time only - **MOVE**!' he shouted.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he bolted out of the bed in a heartbeat. 'Sorry, Professor,' he said quietly and walked over to sit down on the sofa.

Severus walked over to Harry and sat down on the sofa next to him. 'What was it this time?'

Harry bent his head forwards and sighed deeply. 'It was Ron. He was saying these really nasty things and I ... I just couldn't stay in the dorm anymore. I didn't want to disturb Remus again ... and I couldn't find Sirius ... so I ended up here.'

'I have no issue with you staying here, but I recall we agreed on you using the sofa during these times. My bed is **not** an acceptable alternative.'

'I know but it was really cold when I got here and there wasn't any blankets or pillows on the sofa and the fire was out so I didn't want to get a house-elf and -'

'For the love of Merlin, Potter, take a breath!' Severus said shaking his head in exasperation. 'I will make sure that in the future to have adequate blankets, pillows and a fire blazing when I go to sleep. Now, I suggest you go back to your dorm before anyone realises you're gone.'

'All right, though I seriously doubt anyone will care,' Harry said and walked over to a large painting that had a portrait of a man in his mid-forties on it. 'Morning,' Harry yawned.

'And a very good morning to you, Harry,' the man said cheerily. 'Password?'

'Pure-blood,' Harry said yawning again.

'Very well, though next time, do try to come in sooner won't you? Two in the morning was a bit late,' the man said with a slight sniff.

'I'll try. Sorry to wake you up like that,' Harry said then waited as the man opened the portrait. Turning back to Severus he said, 'See you at rehearsal, Professor.' With that he was gone and the painting returned to its original position.

Severus got up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace, a strange expression on his face. 'I suppose it's my own fault isn't it, Salazar,' he said to the painting.

Salazar shrugged. 'The boy needed someone to be a role model. Certainly you don't think Black is doing a better job of it?'

Severus scowled. 'He's not doing any job of it, that's the blasted problem! If he was then Potter wouldn't have turned to me in the first place.'

'Oh stop griping and accept the fact you like the boy,' Salazar grinned. 'He's not as bad as you thought he was.'

'No, he's worse,' Severus grumbled.

'And you're enjoying every moment that he spends in your company, face it,' Salazar argued. 'He's giving you a challenge, Severus. Besides, you're the one who told the boy that he could come to you whenever he needed to.'

'Yes, though I certainly didn't mean for him to start sneaking into my bed!' Severus said in disgust.

'Why not? He's grown into a fine looking man,' Salazar said appraisingly.

'Are you daft, Salazar? The boy is my student, not to mention the fact that he is young enough to be my son,' Severus said angrily

'Heaven forbid you should ever have a child, Severus Snape,' Salazar said rolling his eyes. 'That would be nothing short of a travesty,' he smirked.

'Considering I am as camp as they come, the hopes of me ever having a child is out of the question. I have never bedded a woman in my life, and I certainly do not intend to start now,' he said firmly.

'Oh I see, why have a woman when you can have a certain werewolf in your bed instead, eh?' Salazar asked innocently.

'Will you shut up already?' Severus huffed. 'Why I keep you here is beyond me.'

'Because I let you use my private rooms that's why,' Salazar retorted. 'Besides, you know you couldn't get on without me, who would you confide in if I wasn't here?'

Severus scowled then shook his head and sighed deeply. 'I hate it when you're right. Now, if you don't mind I have to get ready for the day. I have rehearsal after breakfast, then a double class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, followed by a double class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.'

'The horrors of being a Professor,' Salazar grinned. 'How is the play moving along by the way?' Salazar asked as Severus headed over to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day.

'It's moving along, though barely,' Severus said. 'In the past fortnight since rehearsals began it has been one nightmare after the other.'

'I assume Black is making your life a living hell?' Salazar grinned.

'Black is an odious, aggravating, selfish pain in my arse,' Severus said through clenched teeth.

'What did he do now?' Salazar asked.

'What doesn't he do?' Severus replied throwing up his hands in aggravation. 'He's got something to say about everything. You should have seen the fit he threw when he found out that -'

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

'Snape! Snape open the door, I need to talk to you!'

'Bloody fucking hell!' Severus groaned and in two strides was at the door throwing it open. 'What the hell do you want? It's seven in the damned morning; couldn't you have at least waited until rehearsal before annoying me with your presence?'

Sirius didn't even bother to say anything as he walked into the room and held out some papers. 'You never said anything about this part,' he said heatedly.

'What part?' Severus asked.

Sirius turned to a page of the script. 'This part ... here,' he said pointing. You don't seriously expect me to complain about you eating strawberry yogurt do you? I don't even like yogurt!'

'It is painfully obvious that in the fortnight since we began this production you still know nothing about the game of Chess, Black. It's not just a ploy in the play, it was an actual tactic used in 1978 by Viktor Korchnoi, one of the world's greatest champions.'

'Oh … really? What was this ploy supposed to do?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Korchnoi's complaint about the yogurt was that Karpov, the man he was playing, was using some sort of subversive message by having violet coloured yogurt delivered to him during the match,' Severus said. 'In layman's terms, Korchnoi thought Karpov was cheating.'

'Was he?' Sirius asked.

Severus shrugged. 'Who knows? In the end the jury on chess etiquettes met and decided that Karpov could have a drink during the match, but no more yogurts.'

'Sounds funny to me,' Sirius said.

'Funny or not it's the way it happened. Now, unless you have something of actual importance to ask me, please leave. I have things to do before rehearsal, including getting dressed, and you are in my way,' Severus grumbled and sent a glare towards the other man.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Well getting dressed shouldn't be all that difficult considering you haven't got a wide range of clothing to choose from,' he said dryly as he glanced at Severus's wardrobe.

'Get out before I lose my patience with you, Black,' Severus said coldly as he held the door open.

Sirius waved a dismissing hand his way as he walked out the door. 'Can't lose something you never had in the first place, Snape,' he smirked, but before Severus could respond he was gone.

Severus slammed the door shut behind him and stomped back over to the wardrobe, trying in vain to calm his temper. 'I hate that idiotic man! Why Lupin puts up with him is beyond me!'

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Severus growled and once again threw open the door. 'What now?' he yelled then blinked as he saw who it was standing there. 'Oh ... err ... I apologize, Albus. Come in,' he said in a more subdued voice.

Albus glanced at Severus curiously as he walked into the room. 'I take it you've not been having a good morning, Severus?'

'As it happens I am not,' Severus replied. 'What do you want?'

'I came by to inform you that Sir Nicholas finally got in touch with that ghostly orchestra you asked him about,' Albus said.

'And?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 'What did they say?'

'They agreed and will be here in a few days' time,' Albus said.

Severus sighed in relief. 'Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about then,' he said, then looked back at Albus. 'Did you manage to correct the problem with the theatre yet? As of yesterday the acoustics were still sounding rather tinny.'

'I have a few house-elves working on the problem as we speak,' Albus nodded.

'House-elves?' Severus asked in astonishment. 'What on earth do they know about how a theatre should sound?'

'Now, now, don't get upset, Severus,' Albus said soothingly. 'Remus has been working with them since early this morning. I never knew he had such a lovely singing voice. He's a tenor I believe?'

'He's an alto,' Severus said absentmindedly then realised what he said. 'He used to be anyway.'

'Oh?' Albus asked curiously. 'I thought he auditioned for his role as everyone else did.'

'No,' Severus said and turned away in order to busy himself in his wardrobe. 'I assumed he still had a decent voice, so I gave him the part. I haven't actually heard him sing in a while.'

'Ah, I see,' Albus said and walked back towards the door. 'I do hope your day improves, Severus. One should never start their morning on the wrong side of the bed,' he said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Severus turned to stare at the old man. 'And what exactly does that mean?' he asked suspiciously.

'It means whatever you want it to mean,' Albus replied.

'I do hope you are not implying I am doing anything immoral,' Severus said coolly.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. 'No, of course not, I know you better than that. I am merely glad that a certain troubled young man has managed to find some comfort in your presence. For that I am grateful to you.'

Severus shook his head sadly. 'I don't really know what more I can do for him, Albus. For some undetermined reason the boy trusts me, but to what extent … that yet remains to be seen.'

'It's enough that he seeks you out when he needs it,' Albus smiled. 'Perhaps your play will help him, as well as another young lad that could use some help.'

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'And who exactly would this other troubled student be?'

'How much attention have you been paying to your house as of late, Severus?' Albus asked.

Severus thought that over and with a sigh realised what Albus was saying. 'You're right, not very much.'

'Severus, you know I hate to mess about in personal affairs -'

'Bullshite, you love to do that and you know it,' Severus scoffed.

Albus chuckled. 'Well, perhaps a little.'

'A little?' Severus said rolling his eyes. 'I think I'm the only staff member in the entire school that hasn't yet succumbed to your meddlesome "matchmaking" spells,' he snorted.

'No, Minerva hasn't as of yet,' Albus said with a slight sigh. 'She's young though, there's still time.'

'I'm not interested in Minerva's love life, Albus,' Severus said irritably. 'Now tell me which student in my house I have apparently been neglecting?'

Albus smiled 'Look back over your cast list; I think subconsciously you already have figured it out. Now, I'll let you finish getting your day started, see you at breakfast,' he said, and before Severus could reply he walked out the door.

Severus stood there a moment wondering what Albus meant. Closing the door to his chambers he didn't even stop at his wardrobe this time, instead he went to his desk and looked down at the cast sheet. He poured over it for a good ten minutes then finally sighed and shook his head.

'What am I missing, Salazar?' he asked and looked up at the man in the painting, though when he saw what the man was doing, and with whom, he coughed and looked away. 'Ah ... well … good morning, Rowena.'

'And good morning to you, my dear Severus,' Rowena smiled as she tidied her hair and dress. 'Well, so much for our early morning rendezvous eh, Salazar?' she chuckled.

'We'll have time later, dear,' Salazar smiled and patted her playful on the bum then turned back to Severus. 'You really don't see it?' he asked.

'Would I be asking you if I was seeing it ... whatever "it" is?' Severus muttered.

'Now, now, play nice you two. What is this all about?' Rowena asked curiously.

'Oh it's really nothing, dear heart,' Salazar said off-handily. 'Other than Severus is completely missing the fact that it's the Malfoy boy who needs his help.'

'Malfoy?' Rowena said and pursed her lips in thought. 'I knew an Armand Malfoy once. He was an odd man, though incredibly rich and rather charming. Shagged like a fiend as well,' she grinned.

'Rowena! Are you cheating on me?' Salazar said sounding hurt.

'It was before we starting having our affair so wipe that look off your face, it doesn't become you. Now, is this Malfoy person related to the man I knew?' she asked and turned back to Severus.

'Possibly, I really haven't a clue of the Malfoy lineage,' Severus shrugged. 'Are you sure it's Draco, Salazar? Why on earth would the boy need help on anything? He is a Malfoy after all; they're little more than a conceited, pompous lot.'

'Definitely must be related to Armand then,' Rowena chuckled. 'A more narcissistic man I have never met.'

'I'm not interested in Armand Malfoy, Rowena!' Severus huffed. 'I am only concerned for one Malfoy, and that would be Draco.'

'Oh stop griping, Severus,' Salazar grumbled. 'If you're that curious as to the problem, then keep better tabs on the child.'

'And how do you intend I do that? Please, do enlighten me on this one, Salazar.'

'Honestly, do I have to think of everything around here?' Salazar grumbled. 'Severus, the boy is in your play, is he not?'

'Yes, and?' Severus asked puzzled.

'Good grief and you say Black is dense!' Salazar said in exasperation. 'What better way to observe the boy then during your rehearsals? Honestly, even a troll could have figured this one out.'

Oh that's a perfect idea! The boy won't even realise you're watching him,' Rowena said.

'That … is actually a good idea,' Severus said thoughtfully. 'There is still a fortnight until we open, so that gives me time to figure out what is going on with him. Now, let me get dressed in peace so I can at least try to make it to breakfast.'

'Of course, go right ahead,' Rowena grinned then winked at Salazar. 'We'll just go for a walk to give you some time to yourself.'

'Yes, a stroll round the castle would be a lovely idea. I believe Godric and Helga should be awake by now, shall we go call on them, my dear?' Salazar asked whilst holding his arm out for his lady.

'Good luck, Severus!' Rowena called out. She then took Salazar's arm and they both flitted off to wherever it was they were headed.

Severus grinned as they left, and not for the first time he thought how different the two famed Hogwarts founders really were. He was one of a very privileged few that knew that two of them had been lovers long ago. It was not long after Severus had taken over as the school's Potion's Professor that he was relocated to different quarters. A few days later the painting had mysteriously shown up on his wall, and that's when Severus found out who the rooms he had belonged to.

When the portrait had first shown up he suspected Albus had placed it there for some unknown reason, though when he finally got around to asking the Headmaster about it the old man was as surprised as Severus had been. To this day he still hadn't a clue how or why the painting chose him, and after a while he no longer even cared.

Somehow Salazar had imbued the portrait to house his very spirit, something that all four of the original Founders had also done when their deaths came to pass. Severus wasn't quite sure where the other three paintings were, only that they were scattered in remote sections of the castle. Not that it had been easy having the spirit of Salazar Slytherin around all the time, it certainly wasn't. The spirit boasted quite a nasty temper at times, and had plenty to say about students and staff members (usually none of it good either), yet Severus had come to truly admire the man over the years and was often glad to have his company.

However, he knew it was a lonely existence confiding in a spirit and not a human being, and it only became worse when he woke every morning to an empty bed, especially when he could have had a very willing partner to wake up next to. The night he had shared with Remus had been a welcomed surprise, and he fully admitted that it had felt more than good to have the werewolf still next to him by morning. He had returned to Hogwarts that evening, happy in a way he had never remembered being, though it would be months before he would experience that happiness again. They had had only a few more days of bliss when suddenly, every plan they had made for the future turned to ashes before Severus's eyes, and all because of one single man.

It had been jealousy that night in the Shrieking Shack four years ago that had been the catalyst of everything falling apart. Not that he was going to admit it to anyone, but it had been cold, ugly distrust that made Severus become so violently angry towards the man whom he shared a bed with. When he had seen Remus embrace Black that night Severus was positive his lover would leave him without hesitation, and that was something he couldn't deal with.

The worst of it was that he knew it had been his own fault that he had flown into such a rage. If only he hadn't been so afraid to tell Remus the truth about how he felt things might have turned out very differently that night. If he could have only said those three little words before Black had returned then Severus might not have lost the only man he would ever love. He was going to fix it though, no matter what he had to do he was going to get Remus to leave Black and return to him. He had to, because now that Remus had come back he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he needed the werewolf more than he ever would have imagined.

His thoughts were interrupted as the school's chimes indicated breakfast was about to begin. Quickly he got himself dressed and once more focused his thoughts on the play, as well as the new problem with Draco. He would have to pay far more attention to the boy now, and that wasn't going to be easy. One thing Malfoys prided themselves on was their ability to keep their emotions shielded from the world. He would have to bide his time and come up with a plan to get Draco to drop his guard, though how he would do that he still hadn't a clue.


End file.
